


Disturbing the Peace

by j_philly_b



Series: Drinking Buddies [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_philly_b/pseuds/j_philly_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after returning from the Underworld, Killian finds himself a new drinking buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing the Peace

“Hey! Where are you off to?” Snow ran to catch up to the man striding down the sidewalk in front of her.

Killian turned and nodded to Snow before gesturing down the street, “Emma is working tonight and I understand your husband is watching the prince, so I planned to eat at Granny’s before heading home for the night.”

Snow wrapped her hand around his elbow and redirected him to the left. “Why don’t you join me? I’m meeting a few of the dwarfs at the Rabbit Hole for a quick bite.”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?”

“Nope!”

“Lead on, Lady Snow.”

***

‘A quick bite’ turned into several rounds of liar’s dice accompanied by several rounds of rum, with no food in sight. Killian hid his surprise at Snow’s ability to hold her liquor and to out-bluff each of the men at the table behind a carefully constructed pokerface. Less surprising was the fact that Killian and Snow slowly but surely bluffed their way into emptying the wallets of each of the dwarfs one-by-one. Unsurprisingly, Grumpy was the first to run out of money.

Killian laughed more during the course of the evening than he had in the last six months combined as he listened to the dwarfs tell stories of their first meeting with Snow and how she had adapted to life with them while she was on the run. Snow’s cheeks were flushed as rosy red as her cartoon counterpart, but she never made a move to stop the stories. Instead, she contributed her own anecdotes to embarrass each dwarf in turn and successfully removed herself from the center of conversation.

***

Killian decided to call it a night while he could still walk home and before any of the dwarfs had a chance to win back their money. Snow offered to accompany him, mumbling something about making sure he got back home to Emma in one piece as she looped her arm through his.

Ten minutes later found them standing at the base of the steps leading to the front entry of Killian and Emma’s house, staring blearily up at Emma, an expression of amused consternation playing across her face.

“’ello, love! What are you doing standing out here in your nightclothes?” Killian asked, squinting to block out the too bright porch light and focus on her face as he swayed into the woman at his side.

“Emma! Oh, I’m so happy to see you, honey! But what are you still doing up, shouldn’t you be in bed after such a long shift?”

“Seriously? Do you two have any idea how loud you were? I had half a dozen calls complaining about the noise before I heard you myself and came out to see what the hell was going on.”

Killian cleared his throat and reached up to scratch behind his ear as Snow focused her gaze on a garden gnome she suddenly found incredibly interesting.

Emma let out a sigh and shook her head, “Just come inside. I already called Dad and told him you were spending the night.”

“Surely he knows I’m spending the night. Why would you call and tell him?”

“I was talking to my mother, Killian.”

“Oh, right, of course, that makes much more sense.”

“I’m sorry if we caused any problems, Emma.”

“It’s fine, Mom. But next time the two of you decide to belt out the Lumberjack Song, maybe you can limit yourselves to doing it on karaoke night at Granny’s and not in the middle of town at 2am?”


End file.
